Princess Strawberry
Princess Allice Strawberry often reffered as LSP or by her first name 'Allice' is a recurring character on Adventure Time and the main protagonist on the show Fourzies.She is the third most recurring princess in Adventure Time,right after Princess Bubblegum and Flame Princess.She is the benelovant ruler of the Fruit Kingdom.Almost everyone on the show calls her by her first name Allice,except for her subjects.She is a strawberry humanoid,and in 'To cut a woman's hair',her hair is shown to have the scent of strawberry.She made her debut in 'Trouble in Lumpy Space'. At the end of 'Zen Crystal of Doom' she turns down to 13,but she returns back to her original age in 'The Youngest.' In September 2012,Pen Ward and Dan Schneider gave Katin Brown her own show called "Fourzies",which follows Allice's teenage life. Biography Princess Strawberry is the ruler of the Fruit Kingdom and was boirn and raise by her parennts.Her older sister,Anaïs,and also her ancestress was once the most powerfull witch,until she was born and herde her powers from her,and resulted to be more powerfull.She has two more sisters;Mandy,her twin sister and Liz,her little sister and model for her fashion designs. In the two part finale of Season 1,"Evilized" and "Zen Crystal of Doom",The Lich disguised as a Magic Lamp Guy,cast a spell on Allice and makes her destroy the city and fill a crystal called "The Zen Crystal" which will make all of Ooo become covered with black mud and become A Ruin Village of The Lich.As the crystal Is fillin,being The Chosen One,the crystal cannot contain so much power so it breaks and makes Allice go unconscious and fall down,leaving Jake to catch her,and Ice King picks her up and she wakes up being herself.But as Ice King offers her a gift,while reaching it,he let's both hands off her and dropping her into The Lich's Well. Of Power. In the hospital,she is turned into a pile of Strawberry goo,ready to pass away.But the doctors can save her by putting more Strawberry goo and her and bringing her back to life.But it is later shown that she is posessed by The Lich,turning into a mud-goo monster,till the Ice King freezes her and the ice breaks apart. At the hospital,the doctors do not have enough fruit biomass to work with,so they bring her back to life,but she ages down to the age of 13. In "The Youngest ,The Earl Of Lemongrab,being now older than her,reclaims the right to the throne because she's too young to rule the kingdom.This forces Princess Strawberry to pick fruit biomass and turn herself into her biological age of 16. According to her story in The Monster she left her kingdom for a short while,and stayed in a mill and she was mistaken for a monster by the Small Village.It has also beeen revealed in Trouble in Lumpy Space that when she bites someone,they become in Lumpy people. Personality and traits Allice started off the series as an nice,sweet,innocent and disciplined teenager. Because of what happened in Evilized and Zen Crystal of Doom,and her almost dying in the hands of thelich,this made her think that she is not powerfull enough and that this may happen again.So therefore she went to a witch she knows,and claims to make her more powerful.The witch says she can do it,but rhat this will include a side effect of her personality changing completely.Then after making her more powerfull,her personalitt becamw rough,,sarcastic and mean.But she still has a love for her subjeccts,and friends. In Fourzies,she Is portrayed as a more laid-back,calm and inasperated person,even though she does show traits of her mean personality sometimes.She is the leader of the group called Fourzies,which consists out of 4 girls. Lately,Allice is a total drama queen,loves to talk and likes to gossip. Appearance Unlike other AT characters,Allice varies from clothes.Her hair is blonde.(See:Princess Strawberry/Hair).Though the blonde also varies.She is often seen wearing purple dresses,purple skirts,purple tops and purple jeans,indicating that her favourite color is purple.She has olive green eyes,altough Mandy's eyes are darker and greener. Aliases *Alli(by everyone) *Buttercup(by Hiram Butter *Queenie(by Donnie) *Luscious (by Wubba) *Lice (by Drake) Languages In the shows Adventure Time and Fourzies,she is seen to speak many languages. In "The Monster",she seems to understand the wolves body language.She also seems to understand Pinkie Pie's Italian.Her natural language is Papiamento,because she comes from Aruba. Trivia *In Fourzies,she keeps breaking her head who her best friend is. *In the season 1 finale of AT,she turns 13 due to not having enough strawberry gum to work with.But she regains her normal age as 16 in the next episode. *Her hair was naturally red (due to her being strawberry based) but she later died it to blonde cause she likes the color. *Dark Allice is her dark version. *Wanda is her fairy guardian. *She turned meaner due to her gaining super powers having an effect on her. *Alot of boys in BellBerr middle school have a crush on her.